Through the Eyes of a Child
by Blogger8659
Summary: A book of oneshots about Merlin coming to Camelot as a kid instead! (T just because i'm paranoid)


Merlin was never a fan of the Knights of Camelot. Having had magic his entire life, Merlin had a institcatal fear of them. Especially as he had the horror of seeing an execution for the first time on his way in from Camelot. He was only twelve winters old, and they were twice his size! That did not mean when he saw one of the knights throwing knives at a poor servant while the rest were laughing.

Merlin watched as the servant flinched as each knife hit before he dropped the target, and it rolled over to Merlin who stopped it with his foot. He knew what he was about to do was stupid, but he didn't care at that moment.

He dropped the bag he had fetched for Guias as the man didn't quite trust not to forget to tell patients something, so sent him for supplies instead.

"Hey! That's enough," Merlin says with a scowl,"Why don't you mess with one of your knights instead of the poor man just doing his job, prat."

"Do you know who I am? I'm the Crown Prince of Camelot. I will not be talked about like that by a child," Arthur sowled at the boy ignoring the part of his brain that was impressed by the boys bravery. Sure he wouldn't actually do that to the boy, but he wasn't going to tell the brat that.

Arthur say the flash of fear in the boys eyes before he squared his shoulders, and gutted his chin out eyes flashing with anger.

"I don't care who you are,"Merlin snaps at the man,"I thought the Knights of Camelot were supposed to be honorable protectors of the kingdom, but all I see are honorless savages."

The knights froze looking at the boy in astonishment, no one had ever talked to the Knights of Camelot like that. Some were even slightly impressed. Without looking to Arthur, merlin starts to walk away grabbing the bag from the ground frowning slightly as some dirt got into the bag from people walking by, and runs off quickly.

* * *

Merlin was enjoying the feast having never been to something so...expensive, and well rich. He had only seen Prince Prat once at the market. While the man didn't go near the boy, Arthur mysteriously tripped over a crate. Well worth the lecture from Guias who was next to him, and say what happened.

Not soon after he had met the Dragon under the castle who Merlin was sure was nuts. As if he would protect the jerk. However something tugged in his gut as he left the dragon dreading if what he said was true.

As Lady Helena starts to sing, and everyone falls asleep including Gaius. Melins hands fly up to his ear as he realizes what was happening. She didn't notice Merlin as her focus was completely on Arthur

Merlin's eyes widen as she pulls out a knife, and instinctively Merlin's eyes turn gold making the chandler fall onto the women. Everyone started to wake, the women becoming older, but she wasn't done. With the last of her strength she picked up her blade, and threw at Authur.

Without realizing Merlin slows down time, running over to the Prince, and tackling him to the ground with all his might. Merlin's eyes fall to the woman as she dies making Merlin grimace a childish part of him wanting to go home.

"You saved my son," King Uther says in shock making Merlin's eyes to widen, and scramble away from the prince,"A debt must be repaid." Merlin starts to protest confused at what was happening. Was the king Thanking him?

"You shall be rewarded," The man says causing Merlin to freeze not knowing what to do in this situation,"You shall be awarded a place in the Royal household as Arthur's Manservant in training until your ready."

Both Arthur in Merlin freeze froning before Arthur tries to protest, but was unheard. This was definitely going to be interesting Merlin couldn't help but think as everyone clapped, and he scrambled to Guias.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it. I hope to post more, but I don't know when. Your Welcome to make suggestions! If you see a ****mistake**** that is ****because**** I was to exited to publish to go through with my my ****lovely**** editor(I still need you don't worry). Until next time. *Throughs a smoke bomb runs***


End file.
